MEGAMAN X: SHADOWS
by kojiros
Summary: X and friends find themselves up against someone more evil than Sigma. With the help of a new human ally they will discover the connection to Sigma's repeated revival. They must track him down quickly because he is becoming impatient with Sigma's failure.
1. FIRST MISSION

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging Capcom or Megman series of any kind. The only thing that I own is Kojiro, my avatar for life, and and extra character for the series. 

This is a story involving the MEGAMAN X series. I wrote this story because I always enjoyed the X series and I've played and beat the whole megaman x series so I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. (This is my first Megaman X fanfic)

MEGAMAN X: SHADOWS CHAPTER 1: FIRST MISSION SETTING: (After Megaman X7.) Axl helped in the destruction of Sigma and peace was restored for a little while. X was exhausted after the fight and knew that without Axl's help they probably would have been turned to scrap. X didn't want to admit it but Axl did have competent fighting abilities. After a year of training Axl had finally and officially became a Maverick Hunter. Axl is getting ready to take on his very first mission solo!

Alia: Okay Axl, here's your first mission: Investigate the Inori Mountains and free the miner reploids who are held hostage and trapped there.

Axl: Okay! I'm ready to get this party started!

Alia: There are reports of many mining machines and things and Bullseye Driller going maverick. Save as many reploids you can and if Bullseye Driller has gone maverick then subdue him.

Axl: Gotcha! (With that Axl stepped into a teleporter and Alia beamed him outside of the mountain's side's mining area.)

Alia: Think he'll be okay X? I don't think this should have been the right mission to give him. I mean he just started. (X is still skeptical about having this teenager in as a maverick hunter)

X: I think he'll be okay, He's had enough training in all kinds of different mission scenarios from battle to bodyguard missions. And he received on-the-job training from our battle with Red Alert and then he had to fight and destroy his own old friends. (Zero comes in and adds to X's comments)

Zero: Yeah, if you are able to destroy even your own friends because they went maverick then your able to fight under just about anything. (X and Alia look at Zero kinda insulted)

Alia: Zero!

Zero: I, I'm sorry but that is the truth! Remember Vile!? Hell even Sigma! And other Pro-maverick hunters we lost? (While X and Alia think dishearteningly about it, let's switch to Axl. I know he's waiting for us to see his first mission.)

BACK TO AXL IN INORI MOUNTAIN MINES

Axl looks at the mountain sides and remembers his training and his experience while in Red Alert. Now was the chance to put his cumulative experiences to the test. With his pistols in hand he charges into the mines. He started blasting a couple of maverick reploids and machinery while dodging the rocks and materials thrown at him. After immobilizing them with utter ease he takes an elevator to go deeper down. However, mechanioid spiders are on the walls (used to disolve rocks with strong acid) started to spit acid at him. He again shoots them off the walls while doing acrobatic evasive moves. He looks around cautiously because he knows that on an elavator he's a sitting duck. After what seemed like forever he reached the bottom and saw a long tunnel going forward.

???: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Help!!!!

Axl: Oh no!! (he runs down through the giant tunnel and finds a couple of reploid miners being attacked by a giant mechaniod used for creating giant tunnels like the one he was in. It was shaped like a mini tank with drills on all four sides...mean lookin drills.) Run! Over here hurry!

As the miners run behind Axl,he beamed them to HQ and began to pelt the mechaniod with a wave of shots. It then charged him and rammed into the wall but Axl jumped above and on it. He started to shoot at it from all angles because it was too slow to turn and face him. After he started to taunt it a bit, the mechaniod began to shoot dynamite at him.

Axl: Oh S!!

He ducked and dodged and when he ran outta room, wall kicked up to the ceiling. Bad move. The blast went above him and rocks began to rain down on the battle. He took cover in another tunnel and watched as the mechanoid began to crumble under the large rocks. After the avalanche of rocks. Alia beeped him.

Alia: Are you okay! Axl are you there! Answer me!

Axl: I'm alright, just finished off a digging mechanoid and rescued a few of the miners as well. (says with pride over what he did)

Alia: Yes the miners are here safe and sound but what about... Axl! I'm getting a very strong reading extremely close to you!

Just then Axl felt an earthquake and the mechanoid appeared at the mouth of the caved-in battlefield. It started up it's drills and was ready to scewer Axl in the long multi-layered tunnel!

Axl: Oh hell naw!

He starts to run as fast as he can down the shaft.

Alia: Axl listen to me! Some of the passageways are dead ends!

Axl: You gotta be f kidding me!!

Alia: I'll guide you to another cylinder (big room) okay!!

By now Zero is laughing his ass off as Axl runs for his freaking life and X and Alia are rather worried and on their toes. As Alia directs Axl through tunnels and shafts and nearly blocked passageways, Axl attempts to slow it down by grabbing any visible dynamite, lighting and throwing them at the enraged mechanoid. No dice. She directed and he ran in said direction when eventually he reached a dead end.

Axl: I don't see a passageway!!!

Alia: What!! My radar says there is one! Look around quickly!

As Axl looks around he spots a door above, in the ceiling! He started taking the ladder but the mechanoid launched a bomb to destroy the ladder.

Axl: NOOOOOOOO!!

A quick revelation though remedied the situation and he simply wall kicked up to the door. After getting in he heard no activity below him and rested for a bit and Alia beeped him again.

Alia: Are you okay Axl?

Axl: Yeah...I'm...okay...for now.

Alia: You should be fine now, that mechanoid can't dig upwards so I'll send Zero over to take care of it.

Zero is heard in the background screaming in protest and many swears are heard. Then a buster shot is heard then silence.

Alia: Axl start searching for the rest of the miners and for Bullseye. I'm not geting a reading from anything else right now.

After resting up Axl used a E-Bottle to recover from his injuries and continue onward. He didn't encounter any more mavericks or mechanoids. In fact they were already destroyed. He was getting ready to call Alia but he saw a door that Bullseye Driller, the leader of the area was in. He readied his pistols took a deep breath and kicked the door in. He saw what he truly didn't expect to see however. Bullseye Driller was sliced to pieces and was nothing but scrap. Axl lookedlike he had seen a ghost.

Axl: What? Wh,wh,what happened! (Alia beeped in)

Alia: What happened Axl?

Axl: Someone has already taken out Bullseye Driller!

Alia: What!? Really!?...Well that would explain why I didn't get anymore readings after you escaped from the mechanoid. If you can find the other miners then continue your investigation.

He did what he was told and walked to the back room where the hostages were supposed to be held. The door started to open. Axl held his guns forward.

???: What! Who are you! Another Maverick!?

The mysterious person was named Kojiro, (my avator and character in the story) he wore a red kimono with a dragon spiraling around it and two long scars on the sides of his neck, and had long red hair shaped like a bird and to top it off two katanas at his side, one red another black. He held the hilt of his katana as he asked his question. Axl looks behind him and saw the hostages. He then realized that this mysterious person is human.

Axl: Huh, your human?

Kojiro: SO what if I am? I'll still destroy you if you plan to hurt these reploids!

Axl lowers his weapons.

Axl: So you destroyed Bullseye Driller and freed the hostages?

Kojiro:...

Axl: Heh, thanks, I'm Axl, a rookie maverick hunter.

With that Kojiro drops his battle ready stance.

Kojiro: So your not maverick? Thank goodness! I don't know what I'd do if I had to protect these hostages and fight another maverick now.

He moves outta the way and the hostages leave the cell.

Axl: I've been sent on a rescue mission and was supposed to investigate the area.

As Axl beams the rest of the hostages out of the area and to HQ for treatment. Kojiro scouts the area for any more mavericks.

Axl: I wouldn't go back that way if I were you. Another Maverick Hunter is taking care of a giant mechanoid down there.

Kojiro: Oh okay.

Axl examines the human and wonders if he really was capable of destroying Bullseye. He heard that Bullseye is heavily guarded and wouldn't have been an easy opponent. So he decided to ask.

Axl: Um...uh mister...

Kojiro: The name's Kojiro Celadon Hiragumi. Friends call me Koj or Koji.

Axl: Oh yeah, long name, my name is simply Axl. I was wondering...(looks at Bullseye deactivated and mantled body.) DId you really do that?

Koj: Yeah, he wasn't going to back down and said he'd kill them if I didn't leave. So I engaged him, got behind him kicked him at the entrance door to get him away from the hostages and took him out with my Criss-Cross attack. Cut him in nine clean spilts. (An attack involving two blades, one swung left another right then flipping or turning to cut straight down... think of a Tic-tac-toe board with two swings)

Axl: But how was that possible? He weighs about three tons and your just a human! I sorry but I find that rather hard to believe.

Koj:... Well about that...

Axl: If you don't mind I think I may have to ask you to disarm and come with me to HQ. In situations like this we have to make sure of anything suspicious. (points his gun towards Koj)

Koj looks at him, he was serious but he also sensed a little fear. He could easily destroy the young hunter but he's not a murderer abusing his powers. Before he could say anything Alia started to beep Axl.

Alia: Axl are you there? Did you find out anything?

Axl: ... (looks at his transmitter and back at Koj)

Koj: okay, I've no problems. (drops his two katanas and put his hands on the back of his head.)

Alia: Axl! Are you there? Answer me!

Axl: I'm here Alia, I found the person reponsible for Bullseye's termination and I'm bringing him in! (begins to handcuff Koj, picked up his katanas and started to pat him down L.A.P.D stlye) Sorry dude but I gotta do this. I'm sure that if you explain everything as is then you'll be out in no time at all. I just want to ask some questions that's all, I'll guarentee that myself.

Koj: No problem Axl, we all have our jobs. You have yours...and I have mine.

With that Axl teleported the both of them to HQ and thus began a new chapter in reploid and human history

To be continued...

Kojiro: Well that's it first chapter of this fanfic complete. Next chapter: The powers of Kojiro are revealed and his mission of a new but omnious threat that was working behind the shadows ever since the first Megaman X is also revealed.

Please review if you have some time and leave me some feedback. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you see this as a good story so far and will contiue to read some more of it. Thank you and good luck (for whatever it is that you are doing)


	2. CONFESSION AND REVELATION

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging Capcom or Megaman series of any kind. The only thing that I own is Kojiro, my avatar for life, and extra character for the series. .

* * *

(Red Alerts ruins) 

A cloaked figure stands in middle of the desolate field

???: Heh, you really don't know to anything right anymore, do you? It was supposed to be an easy mission! How hard was it to secure the prototype, copy X and Zero's data to gain the ultimate form of power in the world to destroy the planet?

The mystery figure continued to walk through the war torn battle ground that used to Red Alert's base.

???: With the new generation reploids in the making, the destruction of the old world would've been inevitable. But then again you never were able to meet any of my...expectations... little brother.

He finally finds what he was searching for and picked up the trashed body of Sigma.

???: I guess I'll have to do something about him. He may be a disgrace but he is still my little brother. This time though, I'll be the one to finally get some real action going. If my plan works out the maverick hunters and that new generation prototype will be in predestined history!!

A menacing laugh is heard (if anyone was around to hear it) and he teleports out of the scene.

(At Maverick HQ)

Kojiro was put in a waiting room to be questioned and waits patiently while reading a Megaman Manga. Zero looks through a small one way window to see Koj reading the book.

Zero: Something is definitely fishy about that human in there.

X: Yeah, I know, I never heard of a human subduing a maverick before and he looks like an ordinary samurai to me. It was Bullesye Driller no less, no ordinary sword can penetrate his armor much less from a human being.

Axl is getting his pay and reward for his first completed mission. He jumps up and down out of excitement and hugs Alia.

Alia: Okay, Axl you did a very good job out there but it's not very...professional to hug me right now.

Axl lets go abruptly and stores his money in his wallet.

Axl: But I'm so happy right now!! I mean I still didn't destroy that stupid mechanoid and I didn't defeat Bullseye either.

Zero jumps in to continue what Axl started.

Zero: Hey! Know that I think about it. You didn't do anything at all.

Axl: What do ya mean!?

Zero: Well you didn't subdue Bullseye, this human supposedly did it. Second you didn't free the hostages, again this human passed you there and you had to force me to destroy that damn mechanoid that nearly blew me to kingdom come!! All you did was destroy some minor mechanoid and maverick miners and save a few stragglers!

While Zero and Axl argue whether Axl deserved to get paid or get some sort of reduction. X looks back at Kojiro and notices that he stood up with his right arm extended.

X: Hey what's he doing in there?

Everyone stop and look at Koj as he stands there. Suddenly his hair starts to wave and hover. The objects in the small room begin to levitate and suddenly his hands started to glow a faint red. He started to swing his arm slowly as if to swing a sword slowly then he jumps around the room swinging his "sword" around really fast. As he jumps around, he "attacked" the floating objects and a mark appears where he made his "cut". He jumped on the wall and began to attack the floating plant then jumped to the ceiling and ran to the other wall. After running and jumping around the room for about 2 minutes he jumps back to the same spot that he started in and everything floats back down to normal and the marks disappear as well. His hair stops floating and he begins to punch and kick in the air. He doesn't know that the small window to his left is actually a one-sided mirror and the maverick hunters were staring with awe.

Alia: ...

Zero: ...

X: ...

Axl: ... SWEET ASS! HOLY S DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!!! THAT WAS AWESOME DUDE!! HAHAH OH MY GOD, IF THAT WAS ZERO EVERYTHING IN THE ROOM WOULD'VE BEEN DESTROYED!! Did he use some sort of anti-gravity mechanism or something?! That was fricking sweet!

Alia: Anti gravity technology is still being studied its not complete much less able to operate so easily!

As Axl continues to rant and rave and burn Zero. The others ran to the room to get Koj out and begin their questioning. When they got back to the room it was how it originally was and he's sitting down reading his manga again.

X: Kojiro!

Koj: Yeah, what's up X?

X: ...uhm uh come with me we're ready to question you now.

Koj: ...okay.

Koj sees everyone behind them and wonders if they saw anything. (He checked the room for cameras and anything metal but didn't find anything so he decided to do his daily training right there in the room even if it was momentarily)

Well the interrogations started and everyone was at almost a loss at what to ask the human. Kojiro was looking at them and show their uneasiness to ask him anything.

Koji: ... well wouldn't you like to know what I was doing there anyway?

Axl: Yeah, that was my initial question! (Acting like he was trying to remember his questions)

Koj: Well I was asked to help some of the humans and reploids mine for crystals there so that was my job. Then before I knew it an explosion happened deep within the mines and many people and reploids were trapped inside. So we started up this giant mechanoid to dig through the dirt and help free them. I decide to tell the boss that we were having problems so I called him via telephone but I didn't get an answer. As I was running through the mine shafts some of the workers who were working with Bullseye were walking towards me with extremely heavy damage. They mentioned that he caused the explosion and soon after collapsed. I figured that he had gone maverick and decided to go take him down before anyone else got hurt.

Zero: So, you defeated him?

Koj: Yeah, I did.

X: How?

Koj: with those. (Points to the two swords Axl holds)

Zero: Did you use that flashy stuff you pulled in the waiting room?

Koj: (sweatdrops) ...Y, yeah that...stuff

Axl : What did you did to do that stuff?! It was awesome!!

Koj: ... It's an energy called chi. A spiritual energy that all living organisms and nature possess. It's an energy that if harnessed correctly could become dangerous and destructive. But it can also be used for tranquility and healing.

X: Really? SO you can use to attain super human strength? And that's how you defeat Bullseye? I've never heard of this energy before.

Koj: Precisely. I knew that he was heavily armored and it took an enormous amount of chi to cut through that armor of his. But I can handle large amounts of chi so I wouldn't "overload" or anything. It's an energy that has been used and taught to martial artists every since ancient times. But not many can actually wield it to be effective.

Alia: How much energy can you hold?

Koj: Theoretically, infinite. AS long as I can to gather chi I can keep absorbing more, however, my body does have limits and worst case scenario, the cosmos will consider my body a form of energy and I'll explode releasing all chi back into the atmosphere.

After they asked a few more general questions they decided that nothing was to worry about and decided to release Kojiro. However things turned rather quickly. They was Just as they were getting ready to release him some of the reploid miners told their story about what happened there. Alia got wind of it and went to hear their story. They claimed to have never seen Kojiro there before...

Miner 1: Yeah, we don't ask humans to work with us because there are poison gases in the air down there and we constantly use dynamite in the mines.

Miner 2: Besides most of the equipment is too heavy for your average human miner to carry or even move.

That confirmed it for Alia and she told Zero to hold Kojiro in custody for more questioning.

Zero: I guess Alia isn't through with you yet Kohero.

Koj: ...Kojiro

Zero: Right, Kojipo

Koj: ...?! (Have they figured me out?!)

This time almost every hunter they had were watching monitors and listening to the interrogations held and even Signas himself was there in person to hear everything.

Zero: Okay tell the truth swordsman! We've heard that none of the miners had never seen you before and the mining division said they never hired any humans there. How do we know that you didn't cause the explosion and made it look like Bullseye was the maverick?!

X: Wait Zero! The miners did say that he saved them when Bullseye went maverick.

Zero: Tch, X how don't we know that he didn't force BullsEye Driller to put them in there to totally disguise himself?!

Zero and X were at it for a while until Kojiro finally got sick of it.

Koj: Enough!! I'll tell you everything okay!

Alia: You better this time or you'll be in jail for years.

Koj: Hmmph to be perfectly honest Miss, I don't think there is any jail or detaining facility that can hold me or escape from, with my...powers and all.

Zero, X and almost every other hunter there nearly raised their weapons in response to that remark. Kojiro was bluffing right now though. He couldn't and wouldn't use his powers against ALL of them, He'd have a very slim chance of escape.

Koj: HEY HEY HEY, I SAID I'D TALK NOT FIGHT!

Signas: Lower you weapons.

The command was conducted and everyone became calm.

Koj: okay where to start this? Well after Dr. Doppler was defeated I was beginning to question Sigma's ability to come back after every defeat. So I went to Dr. Cain for some answers but even he didn't know but said that he is a virus. I started to think that Sigma didn't need a body because he existed as a computer virus that can be downloaded into a body to have some sort of physical form but that wasn't the case at all. When you defeated Sigma for the third time X we took his body in for examination. Dr. Cain was going to join us but luckily for us he didn't. No one knew of the horrors that was gonna fall upon us.

Kojiro fell silent for a little bit

X: Sigma came back to life or something like that?

Koj: Worse X, We were examining his body till a figure claded in black stormed our lab. All of the reploids that he touched were instantly deactivated. He was coming to get Sigma's body back. My parents and I were given the role of examining Sigma's body and our analysis did say that there was absolutely no activity in Sigma. I wasn't as smart as my folks in robotics but I was strong in the martial arts and my swordsmanship. But that didn't help me at all against him.

Axl: Don't tell me, that he...!?

Koj: yeah. Just like the reploids he killed my parents as if he was swatting a fly. I fought him again enraged but he had two swords and I didn't see them at all inside of his cloak. He nailed me and sliced me across my neck right here and here.(points to two diagonal scars on his neck. I guess he was trying to behead me but he missed. Luckily he didn't finish me off thinking that Ill just suffocate to death or die of blood loss. I remember him gloating in front of me saying that my skills were pretty good for a human but he said that he'd never lose to a human because he was...

Zero and X: Who was he?! Do you remember!?

Axl: He's obviously a maverick but who?

Koj: ... Damn it! I'll never forgive that bastard!! (Kojiro calms down a bit and with a few tears still in his eyes he finally announced his identity) He said he was Enigma, the big brother of Sigma!!

With that almost everyone's eyes widened and a look of total fear overcame everyone including Zero. There was an appalling silence in the room and no one could speak.

To be continued.

* * *

There wasn't any action in this chapter but I hope it was good enough for you guys to enjoy. I'm having fun writing up this story so far. So review and add any ideas if you have any to suggest. If you don't like it so far then tell what you think I should do to grab your attention.

Next chapter: SECOND CHANCE, SECOND LIFE A flash back at (Megaman X4) when Koj fought Enigma for the second time and another secret that no one thought was even possible.


End file.
